currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maldivian 2 laari coin
Not to be confused with the Maldivian 2 larin coin. Maldives |value= 0.02 rufiyaa |years= 1960–1979 ( 1379–1399) |mass= *3.15 g (1960) *1 g (1970-1979) |diameter= 18.2 mm |composition= *bronze (1960) *aluminum (1970-1979) |shape= square with rounded corners |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , and Islamic dates |reverse= Mint titles, value }} The 2 laari coin is a former circulation piece that was issued from 1960 to 1979 in two types by the current Republic of the Maldives and former (both are referred to as the "Maldive Islands" in the Standard Catalog of World Coins). The initial type was produced solely in 1960, during the reign of (1901–1969). During 1970, two years following the abolition of the Maldivian monarchy in 1968, a second type was introduced, and would eventually be made again in 1979. Both coins were produced at the Royal Mint, located at , , until being moved to , Wales, in 1968. They have legal tender face values equivalent to 0.02 rufiyaa. Coins Bronze coin of the Sultanate (1960) In 1947, during the early reign of Sultan (1873–1952), the Maldivian government officially established the rufiyaa as the currency of the Maldives. However, because only banknotes were initially included in the new monetary system, former Maldivian larins and rupees imported from the nearby nation of Ceylon circulated as the primary coinage on the island country. In 1960, Sultan Muhammad Fareed Didi, the eldest son and successor of Abdul Majeed, called upon the Royal Mint in Tower Hill, London, to produce the first series of coins for the rufiyaa, consisting of pieces denominated at 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, and 50 laari. The 2 laari coin is composed of bronze and has a mass of 3.15 grams and a diameter of 18.2 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge. The piece is in shape with rounded corners. Featured in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a ( ) and between two on thin poles, and above a bearing the " " ( : Ad-Dawlat Al-Mahaldheebiyya; : "State of the Mahal Dibayat" "State of the Mahal Dibayat" is a medieval Arabic name for the Maldives that was used by Muslim travelers.) in style. Arched upward near the upper left corner of the piece is "1960", the date of minting in . Its equivalent in , " " (1379), curves downward near the top right corner. Engraved in the middle of the reverse is a large numeral "2" (dhé), followed below the smaller, horizontally written denomination " " (laari). Together, these two items identify the face value of the coin as being equivalent to 2 laari. Inscribed horizontally in small print above the number is the Maldivian " " (Malé, Dhivehi Raajje). The " " (Dhivehi Raajje), roughly translating to English as "Land of the ", attributes the coin to the Maldives; the " " (Malé) refers to the capital city of , but the reason for its inclusion on the piece is uncertain. The Arabic equivalent of this text, " " (Maliyya Mahaldib)" " (Mahaldib) is a dated Arabic name for the Maldives. The island country is currently known in Arabic as " " (Maldiifz)., is engraved in a counterclockwise direction in a significantly larger font along the upper periphery of the piece. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised. The total mintage of the 1960 2 laari coin, according to the Standard Catalog of World Coins, is 601,270, including 600,000 business strikes and 1,270 proofs in sets. Aluminum coin of the Republic (1970–1979) The popularity of the reestablishment of the Maldives as a republic ultimately resulted in the abolition of the Maldivian Sultanate and the founding of the current Republic of the Maldives in 1968. Muhammad Fareed Didi was then deposed as leader of the country, and, as a result of the , (1926–2008) was sworn in as the first of the Second Maldivian Republic, a position he held until 1978. He was then succeeded by (1937–) that year. Upon commission by the new government, the Royal Mint, relocated to Llantrisant, Wales, in 1968, produced the second type of 2 laari coin during 1970 and 1979, respectively under Nasir and Gayoom. The piece is composed of aluminum, and weighs 1 gram and measures 18.2 millimeters in diameter. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and is square in shape with rounded corners. The designs of the obverse and reverse of the coins are identical to those of the 1960 coin. Featured on the obverse is the emblem of the Maldives, accompanied by the upward-arched Gregorian date in Western Arabic numerals (either "1970" or "1979") and its downward-curved Islamic equivalent in Eastern Arabic numbers ١٣٨‎٩}}" (1389) or " " (1399). Engraved on the reverse is the value "2 " (dhé laari), the numeral and denomination printed on separate lines with the former shown in a larger font than the latter. Above is the Maldivian title " " (Malé, Dhivehi Raajje), and then the Arabic equivalent, " " (Maliyya Mahaldib). As with the earlier 2 laari coin, the obverse and reverse rims of the republican piece are raised. A total of approximately 600,000 2 laari coins was made during two years of production. Five hundred thousand business strikes were made in 1970, and 100,000 additional pieces were struck in 1979. A small number of proofs exist for both dates. Notes References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista * Category:20th century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Bronze Category:Coins of the Maldives Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Coins with Maldivian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Maldivian rufiyaa Category:Quadrilateral coins